dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans
OVA status I thaught it wasn't an OVA http://www.daizex.com/general/playdia/ --Rod|talk 00:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) About the Trivia I don't think the 2nd fact is not true, I think it takes place right after Gohan learn to become a Super Saiyan Youtube clip There is a single part of the OVA dubbed into english and featureing some of the music by Bruce Faulconer i don't belive the VA's are Funimation.--InoNOTHING 12:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :That is not an official release that was a fandub that used the bruce faulconer music. I know exactly what video you are talking about I've seen that one its not a real dub. - Slayer25769 God Guardon shouldn't we have a page for the "God Guardon" ? Changing the name Since the English name of the OVA has been released, I think we should move the article to Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Do you guys agree? GamingBuddha 05:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a translated name until it's actually released. We should change it, but not until it's officially out. 13:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It's still a little inconsistent how we translate Son Goku and His Friends Return, but we don't translate this one. GamingBuddha 05:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :There's no official English version (yet). 19:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I guess so, but Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! doesn't really have an English version either :P GamingBuddha 21:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :True, not sure why they're inconsistently titled. 22:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) So do you think we should change one or just keep both of them the same? GamingBuddha 06:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :The page should be moved to Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Jeangabin666 12:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) According to IGN, the official title is Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. If you don't have any objections 10x_Kamehameha, I'll change the page name to it. GamingBuddha 05:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) RB2 Version http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l4_R9lLh1k This is the RB2 Version of the OVA. on my tv (its very small) i cant read the subtitles so i cant watch it and my computer is small to so im gonna get a big tv just to watch this 05:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This picture When was this picture taken?It wasn't in either the remake or original.-User:BlitzGundam March 26, 2011 12:09 a.m. :From the video game. Jeangabin666 09:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Name Why does the picture at the top-right side of the page say Dragon Ball Z, if the official title is Dragon Ball? Gohan is Supreme, Supreme is Gohan. I...am Supreme Gohan! 08:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Article title Page should be moved to something like "Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (film)". This article seems to be on both versions of the film, not just the 2010 remake: that English title is only the English title of said remake (which was retitled "Super Saiyajin" in Japan as well). This case is very different from the Goku Returns movie. 16:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) When are they gonna dub this in English!? They really should, along with that new Episode Of Bardock release. Hatchiyack's Weakness On the page at the moment it doesn't even mention Hatchiyack's weakness or describe how the Z Fighters beat him, which is kind of the most important part of the film. I think this needs to be changed but I can't really do it because I don't really understand the ending: the Z Fighters discover that Hatchiyack is completely defenceless for 15 seconds before he releases a devestating attack so they charge their own super powerful attack to destroy him when he's vulnerable but ''wait until he fires his own? ''What? So I think someone who does understand should explain and rectify this. Ultra Buugetto (talk) 21:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Timeline placement For the timeline placement, during Piccolo's encounter with the comic relief monster, he says he "didn't think there was anyone more stupid than Satan (Hercule)". The Z-Fighters only know of Satan from the TV at Bulma's house during the 10 day wait for the Cell Games, and I'm not even sure Piccolo ever stayed at Bulma's house during this time. --Aassdddai talk 09:14, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Something else that helps supports this is gohan's age and looks during this ova, he's in his teen form which he was seen during the cell games saga0551E80Y (talk) 11:36, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Split: This page should be spilt. One page for Plan to Enradictae the Saiyans and another for Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. the movies aren't exactly the same and the original has multiple erndings. Nikon23 21:08, December 24, 2015 (UTC)